Oh Brother!
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: What Happens when your mom is marrying the enemy's father? what happens when your crush becomes your brother. can you possibly live in the same house? Rated T to be safe.
1. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**Okay, I know I have many stories that need to be updated, but I thought of this, and I HAD to do something with this thought.**

**Please review, they mean so much to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. :(**

* * *

What do you do when your mother randomly tells you that she's getting engaged?

What do you do when her Fiancé happens to be rich?

What do you do when said fiancé happens to have a son your age?

What do you do when someone you hate is about to become your brother?

What do you do when someone you love is about to become your brother?

What do you do when your mother is marrying someone you never wanted meet, and someone you always wanted to meet?

What do you do when your mother is marrying the father of your enemy?

I'm Sonny Monroe, and my life is about to be turned upside down

+~!~!~!~Oh Brother~!~!~!~+

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny!" My mom called, opening my door.

"Yeah Mom?"

She sat on the edge of my bed, looking at the floor sheepishly, "Sweetheart, I should have told you this earlier, but I was a bit nervous..and…"

"What is it Mom?" I asked.

"Sweetie, I'm Engaged."

"Mom, That's great! When do I get to meet the lucky man?" I asked.

She smiled, well more liked beamed, apparently happy that I was fine with her suddenly dropping the bomb of her engagement, "Well, I invited him over for dinner…"

"When?" I asked excitedly. I was truly happy for Mom. Ever since the day she and dad divorced, she had seemed a bit down. Now that she had found someone she loved, she seemed happier.

"Tonight." She looked like a kid who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

I jumped off by bed and skipped to my closet, "Okay, well…what should I wear?"

She put a hand on my shoulder, "You're fine with me getting married to someone you don't know?"

"Whats his name?"

"Dylan."

"Mom, you're judgement is just as goo as mine, so if you think he's the right man, then so be it. I'm just happy that you're happy."

"Thank you sweetheart. I Love you. I'll be downstairs making dinner. They'll be here in two hours."

"Okay…wait….They?" she never said anything about someone else.

"Well, he has a son, and since you're becoming brother and sister, we thought you'd like to meet."

I smiled, "You guys thought right. I'd like to meet my soon to be brother, before he actually become my brother."

"Okay. And here…wear this."

She handed me one of my black halter dresses that had sparkles on the front. **(a/n Picture on profile)**

I smiled, thanked her, and shooed her out of my room so I could get dressed.

Too bad today was an off day for _So Random!_. See, Marshall thought that we kiddo's needed a day off, so…I think you get it, but if it wasn't a day off, I could tell Tawni the good news. My mom was engaged!

I would call Tawni, but I don't think I should bother her. she'd said something about today being Tawni time and no one could interrupt it.

I took out my curlers, and carefully set them in my hair. When my timer went off, I took them out, and let my newly styled hair bounce freely around my face.

The door bell rang, and I jumped up. Were they here already?

I heard voices from my mom, and another, who my guess was, Dylan, but I didn't hear his son.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter. Sonny!" My moms voice called.

I slipped on some heels, and walked down the steps. My mom was the first one I saw, and she had on a purple dress that complimented her figure nicely. Then Dylan came into my view as I continued my descent. Dylan was tall, had blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. Then I came face to face with his son, my almost brother.

"Chad?!"

* * *

**Ooh, Cliffy! Please review, it means so much to me. Thank you!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	2. Someone's In The Kitchen With Dina

**OKAY, I AM CHANGING MY NAME TO RANDOM FANDOM, SEEING AS IT HELD THE MOST VOTES! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO VOTED, ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME CRY! THEY WERE SO SWEET! Thank You HC Girl, (I believed that's how you spelled your name), for sending me review after review, I was definitely in a better mood after I read your reviews. **

**It makes me so happy, knowing that people really like my stories, and are willing to review over and over until I update. Ugh, im crying right now just writing this. Thank you every one who has reviewed! It means so much!**

**And now an end to the sappy stuff,**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I'll tell you when I get a chance to own SWAC, but don't count on it.**

**_____________________________________________________________  
Sonny's POV**

"_Chad?!"_

I stood gaping at the Three-named Jerk-throb in front of me, who seemed just as shocked as me.

"Sonny?" he squeaked. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper actually squeaked.

I felt laughter building up in me as I heard the squeak, but that laughter quickly turned to rage. Why didn't my mom tell me?

"Mom," I said, through clenched teeth, which was a very un-sonnyish. "Can I talk to you in private?"

She looked startled, "Um, of course. Excuse us for a minute, Dylan."

I pulled her into her room, and locked the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married to Chad's father?!" I whisper screamed. (Whisper screamed is a funny word. ;) )

"Sweetheart, I didn't know you knew him." She said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean? I always tell you about him when I come home from Condor Studios!"

"You do?"

"Does 'Guy who ruins my day' ring a bell?" I snapped, not meaning to.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady, and do you mean the guy you really like?"

"Mom!"

"Sonny, it's obvious that you like him, and that he likes you, otherwise he wouldn't fight with you daily. You guys liking each other is obvious to everyone…except yourselves."

"I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. That's final."

She sighed, "Whatever you say. Just please be nice to both Dylan and Chad. Please?" She asked, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Mom…..Fine! Just don't do that look."

"What look?" she asked.

"The puppy dog look. It doesn't look right on an adult."

"It worked didn't it?"

"Well….maybe." I mumbled.

She laughed, "That's what I thought. Now let's get out of here before Dylan and Chad think we're up to something.

We walked out of the room, and back into the living room, where Chad and his father were conversing on the couch. **(A/N Weird, there is something under my nail that resembles a splinter, but I wont come out, and I have no clue how it got there….anywho…back to the story.)**

When they saw us, they stood, and mom announced that dinner was on the table.

The table had four chairs, and Mom and Dylan sat next to each other, which left me and Chad side by side. I sighed, and sat next to my soon to be brother. Ugh, I can't believe this! Chad! My brother! This has to be torture!

_On the bright side, you'll see a lot more of him._

**Shut up! You don't know how I feel!**

_Umm…yes, I do, we are the same person._

**Then why are we arguing?!  
**

_Because we disagreed on something._

**Oh.**

_Yeah._

**So….you want to get some ice cream?**

_Sure! _**(A/N NO, you sick twisted minds, they are not going on a date. 1) They are the same thing. 2) They are just friends. 3) If they're the same thing, then they're the same gender. 4) They are imaginary.)**

I shook the voices out of my head. This was going to be a LONG dinner.

The air was filled with silence as each one of our mouths were stuffed with the hamburger casserole mom had made. The only thing the broke the silence occasionally was the clattering sound of silverware.

Mom cleared her throat, "Well, I know this is a lot to have been laid out on you children at one time, but I want you to know that me and Dylan love each other. That doesn't mean we don't love you. You mean so much to us. But we have more good news. Because Dylan's house is getting fumigated," "Stupid fruit flies." Chad muttered. "Chad, you and your father will be staying here."

I nearly choked on my food, and apparently Chad almost spit out his water.

"Of course, that's just until our house is suitable for living in again. Once it is, we will all move there." Dylan said with a certain finality that caused no one to object.

"Are you guy's fine with that? Because Dylan and I would like to know." Mom said. And the way she had said "Dylan and I" with such love, it made me gag.

Sorry, I'm not a romantic, I mean, it could be cute for a young couple, but not with a thirty year old women, and a man who was close to that age.

I nodded my head, while Chad said yes.

"Good." Mom said smiling. "Sonny, if you don't mind, please show Chad to his room. He'll be in the guest bedroom on the second floor.

I smiled slightly, and got up, gesturing for Chad to follow.

I led him up the stairs, and into his new room, which, coincidently (or maybe not) was right across from mine.

"Here is your room." I said.

He put one of his hands on his heart, "Ouch, Monroe, that hurt."

I rolled my eyes, and began to walk towards my room.

Chad's hand wrapped around my wrist before I could go any farther.

I looked at him question him as to what he was doing.

"I want to get to know my soon to be little sis a bit better."

I chuckled, and followed him into his room.

He sat on the bed, and I followed in suit.

"Hmm. Favorite color." He said.

"Blue." I blurted. I blushed. The only reason blue was my favorite color was because I was the color of Chad's eyes.

He seemed to miss my blush, which I was thankful for, so I asked him a question. "Favorite thing to do."

"Read."

I cocked my head to the side, "Really?"

"Yes. I know what your thinking, 'Does the great Chad Dylan Cooper really read??' Well, I do."

I snickered when he said the GREAT Chad Dylan Cooper. It was funny.

"I like reading to." I said.

"Really, what kind of books?"

"The Classics and some other stuff. Here, I'll show you." I grabbed his hand, ignoring the electric shock, and led him to my room. On the right wall, stood my beloved bookcase.

The bookcase held many selections, from the works of Jane Austen, to Bronte, all the way to Shakespeare, and many more.

The books seemed to hold Chad in a trance.

"Wow." He said.

"You like it?" I asked.

"You have so many books."

"Yeah, I like reading, as I told you before."

"Do you mind if I read some?"

"No, not at all."

I liked this new Chad.

He continued to look at the books, but one question I wanted to ask kept nagging me.

I finally asked.

"Chad, what happened to your mother?"

* * *

**OOH Cliffy. Sorry to leave it at that, but I had to. I PROMISE I won't take as long to update this time.**

**Phew, that was a long chapter! Please review, it means so much to me!**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Remember, im changing my username to RandomFandom!**

**Thanks!**

**~:):(:Dubblebubble71~:):(;~ for the last time.**


	3. West Side Story

**Well, I decided to update quicker!!! Yay me!!!! K, moving on. I have also decided to "Comment" on your reviews. So if you reviewed the last chapter, look for your name, and it should be there. **

**FUNNY STORY TIME!!!!!!!!! During latin, yesterday, we had a quiz. Stupid latin quiz. I had finished first, and was talking to my mom. A new student, who just happened to be a guy in a class of all girls, came in, and sat down. (He doesn't take latin.) My mom looked at me, and said, "He's cute." I had told her he wasn't, because he isn't "Cute." He would be if he had longer hair, but anyway, a friends mom said I was turning red. The whole situation was HILARIOUS! I started laughing SO hard, I had to leave the room! And it was right in the middle of a quiz!!!!! Ahh, good times. **

**HCGgurl~ Hee hee, thank you for ALL your wonderful reviews! I liked the line about the fruit flies too. ;) and don't worry, I wont be the person that NEVER updates. I'm not entirely sure about Channy. :( They can't get married, but that doesn't mean they can't…date. *Wink* im also twelve, and my mom wouldn't let me date. So, I know exactly what you mean.**

**Rimacchi Kuran~ Well, once they are step-sibling, they won't be able to be married, but that doesn't mean they can't date. :)**

**monkey87~ Don't worry, im updating.**

**.jesus~ Aww, thank you. See, I'm reading some of Jane Austen's novels right now, and they're really really good. Im SO glad you like my story! :) BTW, love the name! ;)**

**Meg~ Yeah, I didn't realize I referred twilight till you said that. Wow, that's just me. Doing stuff I have no clue that im doing.**

**mxcrunnergirl116~ Thank you so much. :)**

**Marchlo101~ I am SO glad you think it's awesome!!!! Don't worry, you will find out…NOW! Muahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. *Sigh***

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"_Chad, what happened to your mom?"_

He whipped his head around, and looked at me. Sighing, he sat down on my bed, and I did the same thing.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

I nodded my head, hoping I wasn't making the wrong decision.

"Well, before I was born, my mom had always wanted a baby girl that she could take shopping, play dolls with, and spoil. It was her dream. Eventually, she was pregnant. But with a boy, which was me. She was still happy though. She had always wanted children. She'd just wanted a girl, too."

"My mom loved me, and played catch with me and dad sometimes, but she was never really happy. A few months later, she found out she was having a girl. For months, she had just glowed with happiness. She was finally getting her wish."

He sighed, and his eyes filled with pain, "one day, she was coming back from the store. She was…h-hit by a drunk driver."

"Oh, Chad, I'm so sorry."

"No, she, uh, survived. But my baby sister didn't. Mom was devastated. Her only daughter was killed before she got to see her. After that, mom seemed to sulk, and she would stay in her room."

Chad's voice sounded as if his throat became tight, "I was seven, and coming home from school. I ran inside to say hi to her, but when I opened the door, I..i..saw m-mom…on the f-floor. She had s-shot herself."

I did the only thing I could think of, which was wrap my arms around his waist, and comfort him.

I had never seen Chad like this, so weak, so vulnerable.

I continued to just hold Chad, letting him regain himself. He finally straightened up, and looked at me with his shimmering eyes.

"What about you, Sonshine? What happened to your dad? Didn't your mom say something about him leaving you?"

"Uh, no. my mom left him."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, he was irresponsible to say the least. He hardly ever took care of me. Mom always talked about leaving, and going somewhere where I would be taken care of. She was all talk, but no action. Then one day really threw her off balance."

I relived the memory as I told it.

"_Come on, Sweetheart. Lets go to the park." My dad said. The six year old me jumped up, and followed him out the door, and to his jeep. He sped the whole way there, but I was enjoying every minute of it. When we reached the park, he took me to the play set. "Daddy's going to teach you how to fly, honey. Is that okay?" I squealed in happiness, "I wanna fly, Daddy!" "Okay, so here is what you do. Climb up the ladder, and then stand right there. On the count of three, you jump, and Daddy will catch you. After a while, you'll be able to fly." _

_I smiled, and ran to the ladder. Once I was at the top of the play set, I looked down at Daddy, but he seemed to be so far down. "Are you sure about this, Daddy?" I asked. "Of course, Darling. Why would I tell you to do this is if you couldn't? Okay, ready? One…two…three!" he yelled. _

_I closed my eyes, and jumped. The feeling was amazing, but all too soon, I hit ground. A sharp pain shot up my right arm. _

_My dad didn't catch me. I looked around, my eyes watering from the pain._

_I saw Daddy talking to some man, who slipped a clear bag into my dad's hand._

_When my dad heard me crying, he turned around, and saw me. Rushing up to me, he cussed, and picked me up. _

_On the way home, I was in excruciating pain._

_When dad pulled up into the driveway, my mom frantically ran out to the car, because dad had called her._

"_I can't believe you did that!" she yelled at him, "You broke her arm!"_

_She lifted me out of the car gently, and set me into hers, so she could drive me to the Hospital. The looked at dad, who was still in his car, "Once she is out of the hospital, I'm taking her far away from you so that she can't get hurt anymore!"_

_She drove off, and took me to the hospital._

"After that, she packed up everything, took me, and just left."

What surprised me was not only Chad hugging me, but also the tears that had stained my face.

I tucked my face into his neck, and just sat there, enjoying his presence.

I never thought that I would have enjoyed his presence.

Sniffing, I looked at him, "I like this Chad."

He smiled slightly, "You know, just cause your becoming my sister doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you all the time."

I creased my brow, trying to understand what he was saying.

"You're a random, im a falls, we're enemies. Remember?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

I understood now. We hate each other at Condor studios, and apparently we don't here.

He put his hand on my cheek, making me look at him, "Ready for our next fight in the morning?"

I forced a smiled, "You bet."

He laughed. "Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Kids? What are you doing??" mom called.

"Nothing!" we yelled.

* * *

**I don't really like that ending. Grr. Remember, reviews are always welcome!**

**K, so HCGgurl gave me an AMAZING idea! You have to make up a funny word, remember, I have to be able to read it, and please also give it a meaning. The person who comes up with the best word, will have the word put into an upcoming chapter!!!!! Yay!! (Confetti!!!!)**

**So, send in your words!**

**Thank you,**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


	4. You've Got Mail

**Well, here I am….updating…Yep! Okay, did you know that drawing Asia and all of its states (I guess that's what you would call them), plus most of the rivers and mountains is really really hard? Well, that's what we're doing in school, and that's JUST geography. **

**Now that my little rant is done, I will now "Comment" on Reviews! Look for your name if you reviewed!!**

**H2Ofan345: Here, this update is just for you! :)**

**Harryfan94: Thanks! **

**Alison0303: Thank you so much! You don't **_**have**_** to love me forever, but that would be nice. ;)**

**Hannahpie45: I like your word!!! :) I can't wait till I get more people entering the contest. I only have a few. Oh well.**

**Harrypotter: Thank you!**

**: Here you go!**

**100% Mximum Ride Fan: LOVE THE WORD! Thank you! :)**

**Littletrickster: Thanks. I didn't really like the ending cause it seemed so…boring.. but, I've heard many people say they really liked the ending, so maybe it wasn't so boring….**

**SonnyChadFan546: Maybe, Maybe not. ;) I read some of your stories, and they were really good! Update. ;) **

**Rimacchi Kuran: Read the authors note at the end of the story, and you shall see :)**

**HCGgurl: I Can't actually reply to ALL of your reviews, since i have so many of them (Not saying I don't like that) so, I can only comment on a few. HALA LOOYA LORDY! Ha! I love that! Do you mind if I steal that? I might have too. And for the falling in love thing, I'm such a sap too. You should see me when I start talking about Pride and Prejudice! (Great book AND movie!) And I know I said I wouldn't be the person that never updates, (I **_**am **_**updating) but if you read my authors note at the top, then you'd know why I haven't updated. Update. Updating. Updated. Updation! Right….**

**3kate: Thanks! You'll see what happens to Channy in due time! :)**

**Hiilani: Umm…well, her dad was on drugs so…..it was like drugs or something like that.**

**BlueEyesxx: THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS!!!!! Ha ha! Its like, they walk in the door, "Hey kids! CHAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF SONNY?!?!" ha ha! I would crack up laughing!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC; then, pray do not pain my by speaking of it in such terms. (Sorry, I ADORE PRIDE AND PREJUDICE!)**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up in the morning, **(A/N FEELING LIKE P DIDDY, GRAB MY GLASSES IM OUT THE DOOR….okay, I'll stop) ** put on my blue leggings with my blue tunic (**her outfit in West Side Story)**, and headed down stairs. There, Mom and Chad were sitting at the island, eating cereal.

They both looked up when I came into view, and Mom got up so I could sit down.

I smiled at her, got a bowl, filled it with cocoa puffs and milk and sat down.

"So…Do you guys work on the same set?" Mom asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

Chad smirked, "Yeah, we work on set two, and they're on set three."

"Well, its in the same building, right?"

I smiled, my mom is so clueless sometimes. Of course they're in the same building.

"Yep." Chad smiled. A genuine smile, too.

"Well, Sonny, my car isn't working, so I'll need to take yours."

"How am I supposed to go to Condor Studios then?" I asked, confused.

Mom looked sheepish, "Well, I was talking to Chad, and he said he'd be willing to take you."

"Oh, ok." I looked and him, and forced a smile, "Thanks." I was about to ask if I could use Dylan's car, but I didn't want to sound rude, and plus I think he already left.

"Go get ready, then you two can go ahead and leave." Mom said, picking up my empty bowl and sticking it into the dishwasher.

"Kay."

I ran back up stars, put on my royal blue Converse.

Next, I put my hair up into a sloppy bun, and put on a bit of mascara.

I hopped back down stairs and patiently waited for Chad to finish whatever he was doing. Well…not entirely patiently, but you know what I mean, Right?

"CHAD! Get your butt down here! We have to go!" I yelled loudly.

Mom gave me a dirty look, and I shut up.

Footsteps followed my warning, and soon, he was at the foot of the stairs, with his hair perfectly positioned. Just don't tell him I said that. He had on some dark wash jeans, and a light blue shirt, along with some kind of designer sneakers, or something like that.

Mom smiled, "Have a good day at the Studio, Sweethearts." She kissed my forehead, and then Chad's. Weird.

I followed him out to the garage, and when I saw his car, I almost fainted.

He had a freaking cherry red Ferrari for heavens sake! HALA LOOYA LORDY! (**A/n, Credit goes to HCGgurl for this quote! Thanks!)**

He laughed at my expression, and gave me a look that said _Are you getting in the car, or just going to stand there like an idiot_

I shook with laughter, as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Like the car?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, the number one show has the number one perks."

"If you guys are the "Number One" show, then how come you use set two, and not one?"

"Uh… w-well um.." he stuttered.

"That's what I thought." I smugly remarked.

"They don't have a set one!"

"That would be irrelevant. Why have a set two, if you don't have a set one?"

"Well….Uh..i really don't know. Happy?"

"Possibly." I smiled.

The rest of the ride there was silent.

When we got there, Chad opened my door for me like a gentleman. Surprise.

"I'll see you later, sis." He said, winking at me, before heading off to set two.

I stood there confused, I thought he said we were supposed to be enemies?

Ugh. Men. Can't live with them, can't live with out them. At least, that's what Mom says.

Suddenly, I found myself in a sulky mood, which was strange. Wasn't I just laughing thirty minutes ago? And for some reason, I just wanted to get this day over with…I don't understand that.

I trudged inside, and went onto the set of _So Random_. Thankfully, We weren't shooting today. It was just rehearsal.

When I got to the Prop House, where everyone else was, I sunk into the couch, sighing.

Nico looked up from the script they were working on, "Hey, Sonny!"

The rest said hello at the same time. "Hey, guys." I sighed.

"Sonny, why are you so…Un-Sonnyish?" Grady asked.

I looked around at everyone's face, "Can I tell you guys a secret?"

Why exactly was I telling them this? Oh right, cause my Cerebrum (**A/n The cerebrum is the part of the brain controlling memory, senses, consciousness, and reasoning.) **wasn't functioning properly. Apparently, my reasoning was a bit off.

"Sure, Sonny. You can tell us anything." Nico said.

"You just can't tell anybody."

"What can't we tell anybody?" Zora asked, popping her head out of the vents.

"Well…Uh…See my Mom is uh…Engaged! Yeah! She's engaged!" I said, faking a smile. I hoped, no I prayed to God they wouldn't ask who she was engaged too.

"That's great!" Tawni said. Wait, when did she become my friend?

Everyone else threw out their congratulations. Then Tawni, oh Tawni, had to ask the one question I was dreading.

"So…Who's the lucky guy?"

"Uh..Dylan."

"His last name, Silly!" When did she get so nice?

"Uh, Cooper." I muttered.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Uh hem…Cooper..hmm." I coughed.

"Sonny, we can't understand you." Grady almost yelled.

"Cooper! Okay, as in Chad Dylan Cooper!"

They all gasped.

"Seriously, we're doing that again?"

"No, it's just that your Mom's marrying the creator of the devil!" Tawni shrieked.

"It's not my problem!"

Suddenly, she started laughing just like she had when I told her I was doing the Hottie MT sketch with Chad. What was up with her and her mood swings?

"What?" I asked.

"Chad….You….Siblings!" She managed to choke out.

Nico and Grady started laughing with her, and soon Zora joined in.

"It's not funny!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped, and looked at me. I suddenly felt guilty, "Sorry. Um…and he'll be my _step_-brother…so."

They started laughing again, and this time I laughed along with them.

I was glad the happy Sonny was back. Being depressed, emo Sonny was NOT fun.

------------------

We all lined up in the Commissary to get our…well, I can't exactly call it food.

I was second in line when my _Brother_ stepped in front of me.

"Hey, you can't do that!" I yelled at him, pushing him back.

"Hey hey hey, don't be like that _Sis_." He put his arm around me. What is it with everybody? First Tawni's nice, and then Chad puts his arm around me after he says we're enemies here? Madness! Everyone has lost there minds!

I cringed away from him, and brushed his arm off of me.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea originated in my head.

"Wait, so if I'm your sister, then I'm related to you, right?"

He nodded his head, not sure where I was going with this, while the rest of my cast stood behind me, looking unsure of what to do seeing me cavorting with the enemy.

"So…if I'm related to you, does that mean I get the same food as you?"

He rolled his eyes, and I was Zora smile, knowing _exactly_ where I was going.

"I don't think so." He started walking ahead, and asked Brenda for his "usual"

"Please please please!" I begged. If mom can use the face on me and have it work, then this should be easy as pie.

Chad tried looking anywhere but at me. Finally, he brought his eyes back to me, "Fine!"

He turned to Brenda, "Sonny's becoming my sister, so please get her the food she wants from now on." I swear I heard the _Mackenzie Falls_ people gasp, and then some glared at me.

Brenda smiled at him, "Of course, Mr. Cooper."

Chad turned to me, "I expect you not to take advantage of your new privileges."

"Don't worry." I patted his shoulder.

"Well, then fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Go-"

"Next!" Brenda yelled.

Chad turned and walked away before winking at me, again. And to think he said we were enemies. Yes, I know I have said that more than once now, but its hard to really understand.

I hope he's not bipolar.

I looked at Brenda who smiled a fake smile, "What can I get for you ms. Cooper?"

"Technically, my mom is just engaged to his dad, so my last name is still Monroe** (A/N at least, that's what my mom said. She doesn't have to change her last name I don't think."**" I said sheepishly.

"Okay, then Ms. Monroe, what can I get for you?" her smile faltered a bit, but she held it.

"Well, I was wondering if from now one, My cast and me could have the same food my brother and his cast eats."

She stopped smiling all together, "Sorry, I can't do that."

"Well…Chad said to get me what I want, and that's what I want. You wouldn't want to disobey him, would you?" I asked, using an innocent voice.

She forced a smile again, "Of course not."

She took out five silver trays, and handed one to each of us. "Here you go. Enjoy." She said the last part with malice in her voice.

We practically ran to our table, giddy with laughter.

"Ready, guys?" I asked.

They nodded, "Ok. One….Two….Three!"

We lifted the lids of our platters, and gaped at the succulent lobster that sat on our plate, nestled between two pieces of lettuce.

Course, I did the whole, "Help! I'm a lobster drowning in butter." Thing, and EVERYONE, including Tawni laughed so hard.

"Thanks, Sonny!" Nico called, standing up.

"Yeah, Thanks! Without you, we wouldn't have food!" Grady agreed.

"Aww, no problem guys. It was a pleasure."

"Speaking of pleasures…" Tawni said, strutting back to Brenda.

She came back with two Banana fosters, which we finally had, and said, "Cheers to you!"

"Hazah!" we said.

Tawni has changed, I know that, I just don't know why.

* * *

Back at home, Chad had lectured me, saying I might have abused my rights, but I denied it. What else do you think I'd do?

I got on my laptop, and checked my emails.

**One new message**.

I clicked it.

_Hey, Girlfriend! I found this site, and you should check it out!_

_Check it out, read question number six!_

_See you tomorrow,_

_Tawni._

Below was a link, and I clicked it.

It appeared to be some kind of Q & A site.

I scrolled down to question six

_Q: What is the capital of Denmark?_

_A: Copenhagen. Copenhagen was also the place where the world conference was held recently._

_Q: Can Step-Siblings get married?_

_A: Yes, they can. As long as they are not related by blood, it is legal. It happens quite often too._

I rolled my eyes, and shut down my computer. Leave it to Tawni to send me something like that.

* * *

That was actually a REALLY long chapter!

YES! I LOOKED IT UP! STEP-SIBLINGS _CAN_ GET MARRIED!!!!

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Contest: Send in a funny word that is made up. Please give the meaning too. It must be original. I will be checking your reviews for words that you have made for my little contest!

Winner: Winner gets their word featured in an upcoming chapter!! :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks,

~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~


	5. Swiper No Swiping!

**Yes, I'm back (Well I never left) and here is the next chapter!!! :)**

* * *

**Littletrickster~ Cool word! Hmm….maybe they should share one! ;)**

**eromdaer451QI~ I'm sorry…What??**

**Joker236~ Oh, they'll get in a fight sometime. Trust me! Me and my brother ALWAYS fight about who gets to sit in the front seat so I know what you mean. I love your words! Thanks!**

**Shadowdawn Of Shadowclan~ (Love the new name!) :) Thanks!! P.S…if you log out…you can review as many times as you want! :) Check out some of my other SWAC stories if you haven't!**

**H2OFan345~Love the word! Thank you so much!**

**alice533~ Don't worry, I HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS IN STORIES!**

**BlueEyesxx~ They may get married..(Wiggles eyebrows) Don't worry, you have a bit more time. The winner will be announced the next time I update.**

**Rimacchi Kuran~ I know! I WAS SOOOO HAPPY WHEN I FOUND THAT OUT! I was smiling SO much!**

**monkey87~Here is the next chapter! :)**

**.jesus~ I know!!! I was so happy when I read that!! I kept smiling randomly through out the day!**

**hannahpie45~ Awesome word! :)**

**CrazedHumor~ yeah, definitely. :)**

**~ I KNOW, RIGHT?? ;)**

**Gleefan~ Love the word!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

So after countless teasing, gasps, and all that weird laughter from Tawni…everyone was completely over the fact that cooper was becoming my brother.

It was about time too. It had been one month since I had told them _the news_.

Yes, you have to put the emphasis on _the news._

"Sonny, why do you keep saying the news?" Chad asked, standing in my doorway.

I blushed, "Uh…no reason."

"Right." He said, dragging out the I.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't visit my sister?"

I looked at him questionably.

He pulled a book out from behind his back, "I came to return Sense and Sensibility."

"Finished already??"

"Hey, I'm a fast reading."

"Obviously." I muttered. "What book are you going to read next?" I asked, louder this time.

"Don't know. What do you suggest?"

"Uh…Pride and Prejudice. Definitely."

"Already read it." He sighed.

"Jeez. How about Mansfield Park?"

"Isn't like the guy named Edward?"

"Actually it's Edmund. Why?"

"I just finished a book with an Edward in it, I don't want another."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why."

"Because. Edward is the dude in those books…what was it…with the vampires and everything."

"Twilight?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong with Twilight?"

He stared at mean, as if tasting the hostility in the air, "Everything." He finally said.

Suddenly, I was up in his face, "Nothing. Is. Wrong. With. Twilight."

He took a step back, "Um, okay first, Vampires don't exist. Second, Werewolves...really? And who leaves the one they love, and then goes off to kill themselves? Finally, What's with the whole love triangle??"

My lower lip started trembling. Chad, thinking I was about to cry quickly apologized, "I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean.."

I burst out laughing. My brother looked angry, "What are you laughing at?"

"You….read….Twilight…!" Well, truth was he didn't actually tell me he did, but how would he know all of that if he didn't?!?

His cheeks turned a light pink, "N-no! I d-didn't!" he yelled.

"Yes, you did! How else would you have known all of that??"

"Dang it."

"Sorry, I won't make fun of you anymore. Personally, I think it's kind of cool."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, kids, what are you doing?" Mom asked, sticking her head through the door, "I heard laughter."

Chad blushed, and I chuckled, "Oh, we're just discussing some books."

"Cool." She came in and sat on the bed with us, "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to Denver in two weeks!!"

"Cool!" I yelled.

"Sweet. Why?" Chad asked.

"Well, your father…or soon to be in Sonny's case, thought it would be good for family bonding if we went skiing for two weeks."

I was confused with the whole two weeks thing, "Wait, what do you mean two weeks?"

She smiled, knowing exactly why I was confused, "We are leaving in two weeks, and we will be staying in Colorado for two weeks."

"Cool!" I yelled again.

"Well, since you guys really don't have a lot of clothes suited for skiing, you probably should go buy some." She took a shiny credit card out of her wallet and handed it to me.

"Here you go sweetie. Don't worry, Dylan said you could buy anything you want. We have enough money now. Chad you know that too, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Monroe."

"Oh, Chad, please just call me mom."

"Kay." He turned to me, "Ready to go shopping?"

"Sure."

We got up and went downstairs. I grabbed my keys off the key rack, but Chad swiped them out of my hands.

"SWIPER NO SWIPING!" I yelled.

He looked at me as if I had officially gone crazy. So, I took that opportunity to "Swipe" the keys from HIS hands.

Mimicking me, he yelled, "SWIPER NO SWIPING!"

I stuck my hands behind my back, "Uh uh, I'm driving!"

"No! I am!!"

"Mom!!! Chad won't let me drive!"

"But I want to drive!" he whined.

I heard mom sigh, and she walked into the living kitchen where we were. She took the keys out of my hands. "Swiper…no…swiping?" I asked.

"Since you both are being SO immature, how about I drive?"

"No!" We both yelled.

I turned top Chad, "Why don't you drive, dear brother?"

"Your welcome to drive dear Sister."

"You can drive."

"No, YOU can drive."

"But I told YOU to drive!!"

"You're driving!!!" he yelled.

Mom sighed, "You two are impossible!" she set the keys on the counter and went back upstairs.

"You drive!"

"No, you drive!!!!"

"FINE, I'LL DRIVE!" I yelled back.

"Fine!!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

I wiped my hair out of my face, "Oh, were SO good."

I picked up the keys, and walked out to the garage while Chad followed me.

"Sonny!" Chad called.

I looked back at him, "Yeah?"

"Can I drive?"

* * *

**Oh chad…:) Hah, I laughed really hard while writing the last bit. **

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was just a filler.**

**Contest~ Send in your weird word! Winner gets their word featured in an upcoming chapter! Rules: It HAS to be original, and it HAS to come with a meaning. Winner will be announced the next time I update, so if you haven't entered a word yet, PLEASE do!**

**Please review everyone! Thanks!**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


	6. Into Her Heart

**Yay!!!!!! The next chapter is finally up!!!!!!! (Yep. That's what you're thinking, I know. I can read minds. ;))**

**BlueEyesxx~ Yeah, It was really fun writing the ending. :) It's from Dora the Explorer. (Don't Ask)**

**Disneystorieswriter~ Yeah, Guys are weird. And your brother…that's strange. GASP! I want to meet the guy who is like Chad!!!!!!**

**Christine~ Awesome~**

**Rimacchi Kuran~Yeah, it was really fun writing. **

**.jesus~ Thanks! Ha Ha! That must have been really funny! Love the word! :)**

**..Angel.~Thanks!!!**

**Joker236~ Awesome words!!! Hey, if you could, Check out my story, **_**Shocking the Stars with Santiago Heraldo**_**. Thanks!**

**monkey87~Umm…I…there is a logical reason. ;)**

**tmizzy2125~ HA HA HA!!! I burst out laughing when I read your word!!! :)**

**hannahpie45:~ I'm glad you laughed. :)**

**Shadowdawn Of Shadowclan~ Thanks!! :) I'm glad that people actually like what I write. :)**

**chatrbox13~ Yeah, I was really bored. You know some times the craziest things come when you're bored.**

* * *

**And the winner of the silliest word contest ………………………………………is…………………………………… (Drum Roll Please) ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**(Fine, I'll only put 779 periods.)**

**tmizzy2125!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Confetti!) CONGRATULATIONS!!! You have won...A chance to have YOUR WORD FEATURED IN THIS VERY CHAPTER!!!!! Congrats!!!**

**(I won't tell you guys the word yet, but when I put it in, I'll mark it.)**

**Congrats again. **

**Honorable Mentions: (In no particular order)**

**Christine**

**.jesus**

**Joker236**

**Littletrickster**

**H2OFan345**

**hannahpie45**

**gleefan**

**100% Mximum Ride Fan**

**Shadowdawn Of Shadowclan**

**And Now on to the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

So after hours and hours (Hey, Chad's picky) of shopping for ski gear, we were finally home.

I was upstairs on my bed, texting Tawni.

_From: Sonny_

_Hey, guess what? Me and my family r going skiing!_

_To: Tawni._

_From: Tawni_

_Rly? Where?_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Sonny_

_Colorado!_

_To: Tawni_

I set my phone down and smiled. Honestly, I had never been skiing, and was curious to go.

_Buzzz._

_From: Tawni_

_Neat. Gtg. Me and mom r going shopping._

_To: Sonny_

_From: Sonny_

_Have fun!_

_To: Tawni_

I was glad Tawni and her mother were doing stuff together again, and I was also glad me and her were friends…At least I hoped we were friends. She's been abnormally nice to me lately.

The door opened, and Chad walked in.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm bored."

"Wow, the greatest actor of our generation is bored. Shocker."

He squinted his eyes at me, "Your being really sarcastic today. Does that have anything to do with the fact that you can't ski?"

"W-what do you m-mean I can't ski?!" I sputtered.

"Well, your mom said you'd never been skiing before. Therefore, you can't ski."

"I can so ski!"

"I don't believe it."

"I can!"

"Can't"

"Can!!"

He coughed, "Uh...Can't"

"Chad, you are SUCH a meridierk!**(YAY!! THE WINNING WORD!!!!!!)**, honestly."

"Meridierk' really Sonny, really? You're making up words now."

"I didn't make it up! It means A person who shows the characteristics of a moron, idiot and jerk all at the same time. Look it up in the Dictionary. When you see a picture of yourself, you'll know you've found it.** "Credit to those three sentences goes to tmizzy2125)**

He clenched his jaw shut, and icily stared at me. "At. Least. I. Have. A. Father."

My eyes started watering, "Yeah, well, At least I have a mother!"

And then his eyes started watering.

"I can't believe you did that!" We both yelled at the same time.

By this time, I was crying.

"I wish you weren't becoming my brother!"

"And I wish you weren't becoming my sister!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

I shoved him out of my room, and locked the door.

Willingly, I let the tears pour down my face.

I sniffed. I shouldn't have said any of that. But I guess you say stuff you don't mean when you're angry, Right? I don't hate him…Do I? No. I don't hate. I'm not sure what I feel about him…Okay, so maybe I like him a little. I feel butterflies whenever he is sweet, and stares at me. I feel those electric shocks whenever we touch. Could it be….No it couldn't…could it? I couldn't possibly…l-love him? No. It's ridiculous, and stupid. He's a falls, I'm a Random. We could never be together. Besides, he doesn't even like me like that. And he could get any girl he wanted. Why would he want me? I'm just an average girl. I don't have one of those anorexic-thin bodies. I'm just me.

He can have any girl he wants. Yet, somehow, I was jealous of any girl that hung onto his arm.

I wanted it to be that he said I love you to. I wanted to be his. I wanted to be the one he smiled at lovingly. I want to be the one he kissed. Was that too much to ask? Maybe.

Too much. Too much. I just had to keep saying that to myself so I would let the crush go, but I couldn't, because it was more than just a crush.

I loved him.

And I knew that would never change. And just because our shows are enemies, we can never be. Channy could never exist. And that just brought on a new round of tears.

He even said he hated me. But, could it have just been because he was upset at the moment? I mean, I said I hated him, yet I didn't mean it. Was it the same for him?

* * *

**Chad's POV**

The moment she shoved me out of her room, I knew everything I had said was wrong.

Yes, I blamed the whole fight on myself. If I hadn't brought up the fact that she couldn't ski, we wouldn't have fought. If I hadn't said…what I had said, we wouldn't have fought.

Sure, it was her remark that set me off, but I couldn't blame it on her. I should have controlled myself better. I could have just laughed it off, then we'd be in there discussing books, or doing something else. And it's my entire fault.

Everything I had said, it was all just steam. I didn't hate her. No, I loved her. I know what your thinking, "How could the king of drama fall for a Random?!" Well, in truth, she isn't just a Random, she's a Monroe.

Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her personality, I loved it all. I had finally come to the conclusion that I loved her when I guest starred on her show. I mean, why else was I always thinking about her? Why else did I want to get her to kiss me so badly? Why did I want her to be in love with me?

It wasn't because I wanted to prove her wrong; it was because it didn't want to be alone. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

I had always gotten the girl I wanted when I wanted her, but Sonny, she was different. She hadn't fallen for my Charm, and I had to give her props for that.

She was quick, witty, and cute. That's for sure. She could make anyone laugh, and now look at me; all I do is make people cry. Like I did just now.

I knew only one thing would fix this.

I needed to apologize.

* * *

**Sonny's POV  
**

I jumped up at the sound of timid knocking.

Sighing, I knew I needed to end this.

I got out of bed and opened the door just a crack so I could look out.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I gave up, and let him come in.

"Sonny, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. Everything was a lie. And I'm sure you can ski quite well."

I smiled, but then it turned into a frown, "I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have said what I did. And I don't hate you."

He smiled, "I don't hate you either."

My heart lifted, he doesn't hate me!

I looked at the ground, "Oh…and um… meridierk isn't a real word."

He threw his head back and laughed, "I kind of guessed that."

Suddenly, my eyes started watering again.

He started panicking, "Sonny, I'm sorry…did I…did I say something?"

I shook my head and sat back down on my bed, and Chad did the same and wrapped his arms around me.

I clung onto him and just cried for no reason.

Eventually I became tired, and he seemed to sense that.

He tucked me into my bed, and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Sonshine."

And I fell asleep.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

After I put Sonny to sleep, I slipped back into my room.

I knew only one thing was going to get me into her heart. I had to be nice.

I don't care if she doesn't love me back…okay maybe I do…but even if she doesn't, I just want to be her friend.

I wasn't sure what she was crying over earlier, but I did that it was my job to lend her a shoulder to cry on, and a possibly even a heart to love. And that was my goal. I would get into her heart no matter what the cost. I don't care if we only end up friends. I have to get into her heart.

Little did I know, I already had.

* * *

**Sorry I kept switching points of view, but I need to finally get both of there sides of the story out there, so you could understand both of them.**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Also, please check out my story **_**Shocking the Stars with Santiago Heraldo**_**. It's a story, where you send in your questions, and Santiago will question all your favorite stars from **_**So Random**_** and maybe even **_**Mackenzie Falls**_**. I only have three reviews, and that's not enough questions for the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


	7. Pick Me Up

**Introducing….A VERY LATE CHAPTER!!! ;)**

**-FriendOfTheFallen-x~aww!!! Thanks!**

**BlueEyesxx~ Gasp! I know!!!! **

**Shadowdawn Of Shadowclan~ Oh, I know! Like, I was reading it over before I published it, and I was like, Chad! Don't say that!! But then I remembered I made him say that.... But, they both know each others weak point.**

**tmizzy2125~ No prob!! Ha, I laughed so hard when I first read it! Well, I don't want you to faint!**

**alittlebitlonger95~ :) Thanks so much!**

**lalawriter2000~ Thank you!**

**H2OFan345~ Glad you like it!**

**.jesus~ Yeah, I know. That was what I was going for, too. I really want this to be a fluffy story!**

**1~ Thank you! When I first saw your review, I saw the words Chad-bed-kiss. And so for some reason, I got the idea of Chad making out with Sonny in her bed. :P Wow. I know, random, right? **

**Disclaimer: Diddlysquat is what I own!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

So, after two boring weeks, we were finally in Denver, Colorado.

Me, Chad, Dylan, and Mom stepped out of the private jet. Instantly, I was hit with a cold rush of air. I wrapped my arms around me to keep me warm. It was never this cold in California.

We got into the limo that was waiting. (Trust me; Dylan has a lot of money.) There was a divider through one half of the limo, so me and Chad let the parents on one side, with us on the other.

I didn't want to know what was going on behind the divider.

Apparently, Chad was thinking the exact same thing.

"It's a good thing we have a divider, right?" He said nervously.

I nodded, "Yeah."

After that, an awkward silence filled the room….limo….our side of the limo.

I looked down at my feet, and began playing with a bracelet that I had on.

"So…" He said, trying to break the silence. News flash, it just made it worse.

"So." I replied. Suddenly, I thought of the time when Chad and Tawni had ruined my date with James. I looked over at Chad, and we started laughing at the memory.

I couldn't stop laughing either. I was laughing at his laughter, and he was laughing at my laughter. I tried to stop, but it was just too funny.

The little window in the divider slid open, and mom looked through, "You kids okay?"

We stopped laughing and nodded our heads.

She looked skeptical, "Well…okay." She disappeared and shut the window.

I looked back at Chad, and we started laughing again.

+~!~!~!~Oh Brother~!~!~!~+

We arrived at the hotel with our sides sore from laughing. When we followed Dylan inside, we set our bags down.

"Room 823" The guy at the desk said, handing us our keys.

We took the elevator to the eighth floor, and opened our door. The room was amazing. Me and Chad had our own rooms, and mom and Dylan had a room to their selves. Thank the lord.

When I walked into my room, I stared. It looked like it had come out of a French movie. **(Picture on profile)** The other rooms were the same, except Mom and Dylan's room was bigger.

"This is awesome!" I yelled as I did a belly flop onto the bed.

I heard a chuckle from behind me, and I turned around to see Chad in the doorway.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Can I help you?"

"Dad told me to tell you that we're going to go skiing soon."

"Already?"

"Yeah, he said it would be best to go now, before the slopes are crowded."

"Okay, let me get dressed."

"Don't put your coat on just yet, you'll be too hot….temperature wise."

I blushed and nodded, "Thanks."

He left the room, and I took out my ski pants, and my long sleeve shirt. I changed quickly, and went into the living room where Dylan and Chad where sitting. On the floor lay four pairs of skis.

"Mom's skiing?" I asked. She seemed a bit too old for that.

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, she said that she'd try."

I sat down on the couch, and waited for mom to get dressed.

Finally, she emerged from her room dressed like the rest of us.

We went back out in the limo, in our same seats again. I ignored Chad this time, so we wouldn't start laughing again.

When we arrived at the slopes, we walked up to the desk to sign in.

Then, we sat down and put our skis on. Sad to say, my coat was really big, so Chad had to help me put it on.

We finally went outside and I was glad I had a big jacket. It was really cold.

Mom and Dylan had gone off someone, so Chad decided to teach me how to ski. It was actually quite simple the way he put it. Soon I was able to ski really well.

So we went on a fairly big slope. And let me tell you, it was amazing! It was so fast too.

When we got to the bottom, I was smiling.

Chad looked over at me, "How was that?"

"Awesome!"

"You want to go on another?"

I nodded and followed him. Suddenly, my foot fell asleep. Now, if this has ever happened to you, you know that it's extremely hard to walk in deep snow when your foot is asleep, and to make it harder, I was wearing skis.

"Uh…Chad?"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

I looked down, "Uh, My foots asleep and I can't move it."

He laughed, and walked behind me.

"Uh…Chad…what are you…Ahh!" The ground was removed from under my feet.

I blushed when I realized he had picked me up.

"Can you take your skis off?" He asked.

I nodded, bent forward and removed my skis, then I held them against my chest.

He walked me back to the building, and he set me down. I instantly missed the feeling of being in his arms.

He called Dylan and told him we were going back to the hotel, and then he called a taxi so mom and Dylan could use the limo.

When we got in the car, I looked at him.

"Thanks."

He smiled, "No prob. Anything for my sister."

I smiled back, "Yeah."

* * *

**Eh, sorry it's a bit short. Okay, so this chapter is based off a personally experience, except we were sledding, and I didn't have a Chad to pick me up when my foot fell asleep. It's SO hard to walk like that.**

**Check out my story **_**Shocking the Stars with Santiago Heraldo **_**Please!!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~:):(:~Randomfandom7722~:):(:~**


	8. The Hunger Games

**Yay!!! A new chapter!!! I'll be updating A LOT more since schools out for me! :)**

**cheerleader19500~LOL, I know! Thank you!**

**Majorcarterwannabe~ That's a good thing! Cause it's supposed to be like Whoa!!!! Holy crap! ;P**

**.jesus~ I hate it when that happens!!!!!!!!!! Stupid tingles!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SnickersRox~ :D Here it is! Just for you!**

**tmizzy2125~ YAY!! That's good! Otherwise, I'll feel guilty. Now I want pizza and fries!!**

**Channyrules~I'm trying to hurry the Channy up, but I don't want it to be too soon. You know what I mean?  
**

**~ OMG YOU JUST GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EllietheDisneyfreak~Thanks! :D**

**candymanlover11~ Thanks! And they're still engaged. Personally, I don't want to write the wedding. :P erg.**

**Sonwitachance~ Definitely. I have to find the PERFECT way though.**

**Lovely SOS~Thanks! I know, I wrote it out, and looked back over it, and I was like, that doesn't sounds right, so I added the "Temperature wise" Not only to make it sound better, but to make it awkward.**

**Moscalover~LOL Thanks you so much!!**

**JaneAustenLover~Thanks! I have no clue how I came up with it either. I have too many idea's in my head. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Erg, do I really have to say it????? I DON'T OWN SWAC!!!!! Happy???**

**Sonny's POV**

When we got back to the hotel, it was kind of awkward…you know, being in a hotel room alone. So, Chad ordered from room service, and I turned on the TV. We had trouble deciding on which show to watch (He wanted to watch most daring, and I wanted to watch Romeo and Juliet) but, we eventually settled on Glee.

It was the Power of Madonna episode, and they were in the middle of the Cheerio's routine.

I took a slice of the pizza that Chad had ordered, "It's amazing what they can do on stilts."

"That's not even real."

"It is too!"

"Sonny, it's a TV show. They use editing to make it look like they're really on stilts."

I shook my head, "No. They really are on stilts! You can't make someone look like they're on stilts! It's impossible!"

"Not with technology these days."

"They're really were on stilts. They just had a lot of practice."

Our argument ended there, and silence ensued.

I nodded, addressing the awkwardness.

"So."

"So."

"This is awkward." I said.

He looked over at me, "Really?" he said sarcastically.

"Yep."

Because it was too awkward, I stood up and went to my room to read. The second I sat on my bed, my bedroom door opened, and Chad walked in.

"What do you want?" I asked almost harshly.

He muttered something about being bipolar, before answering me, "I'm bored."

I rolled my eyes, "Go watch TV."

"It's boring."

Sighing, I moved over so he could sit down. So much for "me time."

"What books did you bring?" He asked.

I took a box out from under the bed. "Almost all of them."

"Wow. You sure can fit a lot of books in that box."

"Yep."

He bent down and looked through the box, before he gasped, "You brought Catching Fire?!" **(I absolutely love that book! Along with the first one, The Hunger Games)**

"Yep."

"Good, I still need to finish it." He laid down beside me and started reading, and I brought my attention back to my book, Romeo and Juliet. **(I also love this book! :D)**

The only sound in the room was the flipping of pages, but it wasn't awkward like before. It was a comfortable silence, because we were concentrating on something instead of nothing. Time passed quickly.

Chad closed the book.

"Finished already?"

He nodded, "I can't believe what happened!"

I sat up, ready for a conversation, "I know! It's so sad!"

**(WARNING! Hunger Games and Catching Fire Spoilers!! If you are going to read the books, I suggest skipping this part.)**

"Poor Katniss. She didn't know anything about being the symbol of rebellion."

"Exactly!" I shouted, "And then she finds out that Peeta was taken by the capitol! The things they could do to him!"

He nodded, "And poor Gale. He got the worst of it, I think."

"I know. Poor gale……question, are you team Peeta, or team Gale?"

He paused, "Team Peeta."

"I personally like both….but I have to say I'm on team Peeta too. I mean, he's sweet, he loves Katniss, and he has gorgeous blonde hair and blue….eyes……." I trailed off and blushed when I realized how similar Peeta and Chad really were.

He smirked, knowing exactly what I was thinking, "So, I have gorgeous blond hair, and sparkly blue eyes?"

"I-I never said you had gorgeous blonde hair or sparkly blue eyes…."

"You said my eyes sparkled."

"I said one of them did."

"So you admit it?"

I hesitated, "You said I have pretty hair."

He faltered, 'W-what? I-I never said such a thing…even if it is true."

"HA! You admitted it!"

It got awkward again, so I brought up the Hunger Games again.

**(Okay, pretty sure all the spoilers are gone)**

"So, um, did you know that Mockingjay, the third book comes out August 24th?" I asked.

"It does??? We have to preorder it!"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to do it when we get back."

"I want to do it."

I sighed, "Chad, I'm preordering it."

"But I want to!"

"But I'm doing it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" I shouted.

"So are we good?" He asked.

"Oh, we're SO good." Though, instead of storming off like I usually do, this time I just smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Soon, I found myself leaning in towards him, and he was doing the same. My heart began performing triplets in my chest when I realized that his lips were two inches away from mine, but Hey! Who's counting?

One inch…..Half an inch….I jumped back as the front door opened.

"Kid's, we're home!"

**Ha, I love their parents. Coming home to early. ;D Please review guys if you want CHANNY!!!!**

**~:):(:~Randomfandom7722~:):(:~**


	9. The Midnight Ball

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've had trouble with coming up with more of the plot line. I'm kind of stuck, so if you guys could comment with some ideas…that would be great! Thanks.**

**WithMuchHope~ Aww, thanks hun.**

**man-suz-she~I am! :)**

**BlueEyesxx~Yeah, see I can't have them together juuuust yet. ;D Why? Not sure.**

**Cassie Rene~ heehee, sorry. I don't really want a channy couple at the moment. I want to drag it out and make you guys suffer. Muahahaah.. jk.**

**.jesus~I know, I was like doing the same thing while writing. xD**

**Alejandra~ Cause I told them to. :)**

**Sonwitachance~ I will eventually.**

**Lovely SOS~ OKayz, I try to make this chappie longer.**

**OneCrazyKickAssNinjaChick~ Thank ya! :)**

**EllietheDisneyfreak~Haha, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Even though my story is SWAC material (Haha, not really), I don't own SWAC.**

**Sonny's POV**

_~Three weeks later~_

After the almost kiss between Chad and I, things we're…different. It was awkward whenever we were in the same room together. We just seemed to ignore each other, and the silence was killing me.

I sat at the kitchen counter, eating the same old cereal I eat every morning.

When Chad walked in, I kept my head down. He grabbed a poptart and went back up to his room, without even glancing at me. I sighed sadly, and a frown took its place on my face. Was I doomed to be only a sister to him?

It didn't matter. I washed out my empty bowl (Even though Dylan said not to worry about it. It was just a habit) and slipped on my shoes.

My time at condor studios was sometimes better than the time spent at home.

At the studio, I had a perfectly valid reason for ignoring Chad. After all, we were supposed to be enemies there. So, I didn't have to pretend that we were talking like we did at home. I shuddered when I thought of the time mom said we needed to bond more, and forced us to go get lunch together. (Not on a date though. As siblings) Let me tell you, it was as awkward as playing a game of twister with seven perverted guys. (Or a buck in a china store) Trust me, it's awkward.

I parked in my usual parking space, and got out of the car. I stopped when I saw that the front door, and everywhere around it was papered with flyers. When I reached the door, I took a good look at one.

_The Midnight Ball_

_When: This Friday, Midnight._

_Where: Condor Studios_

_Bring your date or go alone and find your Prince Charming, and dance the night away._

Bring your date? Find your Prince Charming? Wow, they really needed to rethink those phrases.

But what was I supposed to do? I didn't have a date, and I didn't want to find my "Prince Charming". I already knew who he was, but I wasn't sure if he knew that I could be his princess.

I decided to ignore the ball, and just not go at all. I opened the door, and went to my dressing room.

I sighed. Forgetting the ball was going to be harder than I though. There were flyers all over the hallways, and even in our dressing room.

Tawni came in, smiling. "Did you hear about the ball? It's going to be soooo amazing!"

I nodded weakly. "Yeah, I heard about it."

"Doesn't it sound like the best night ever?" "Definitely…"

She flipped her hair, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a date."

"Have fun." When she left, I sat down, and frowned.

The door opened. "Hey Nico." I forced a smile. "Hey Sonny, guess what?"

"What?"

"There's going to be a midnight ball! Think of all the ladies…" He trailed off, and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I know."

He looked at me weirdly, "Oh, cool. So, see ya there." I rubbed my temples once he left. If someone mentioned the ball one more time…

"Hey Sonny, did you know that-" I interrupted Grady, "I already know about the stupid ball!"

"Actually, I was going to say that I finally found Narnia, but the ball is cool too I guess."

"Grady, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling good today."

"Oh. That's okay. Well…have fun with that." He went back out, humming the theme for Narnia.

"Ugh."

**Chad's POV**

I yawned, and walked downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, Sonny didn't look at me. She hasn't since we almost kissed. Well, two could play at that game.

I grabbed a poptart from the cabinet, not paying any attention to her. I took my breakfast up to my room.

When I was in the safety of my own room, I took a bite of my poptart. Why was Sonny ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?

Maybe I shouldn't have gone to kiss her, then we'd be friends…maybe more?

I decided that I was going to end this. I ran down the stairs, two by two, but when I got downstairs, she was already gone.

My shoulder's drooped. I guess she didn't want to see me. Well, I didn't want to see her either…yeah.

I finished my breakfast, and headed down to the studio.

I looked at the front door. A Midnight Ball, huh? That sounded…interesting. I mean, I could always take…never mind. She was in the middle of ignoring me.

I looked at my reflection in the door, making sure my hair was perfect, then walked to my lot.

That was it! I'd make her jealous, then she'd stop ignoring me…right? It was worth a try.

"Penelope!" I shouted. She walked up, "Yeah?" "Want to go to the ball with me?" She smiled, "I thought you would never ask." "Wear something pretty, I'll pick you up at twelve." I said, my inner CDC kicking in. "But it starts at twelve…" "Chad Dylan Cooper is always fashionably late. Don't forget that." I turned, and walked to my dressing room.

**Sonny's POV**

_~At Dinner~_

We all sat at the dinner table, eating mom's infamous spaghetti taco's. They were really weird, but really good.

"So," She said, smiling, "I heard that there's going to be a ball at the studios tomorrow night?"

Darn her and her craftiness.

"Are you guys going?" I could practically hear her adding the word 'together' to the end of the sentence in her mind.

Chad cleared his throat, "I'm taking Penelope."

I choked on my taco. Mom gave me a look, "Oh, how nice. What about you sonny?"

"Uh, I don't know. I think I might go with Alex Kunar." (He was on another show that filled on the lot. America's got Balance. A reality show where they put people on logs, and other various items above shark infested waters…boiling lava...you know, the works. It was kind of a boring show. But that didn't matter cause he was the hottest contestant on there, so)

"Alex Kunar? Isn't he on that show America's got Balance?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Neat." Chad commented. Neat? Really, Chad, Really?

_~Next day~_

I walked over to lot seven, and looked for Alex. I waved to him when I saw him. He came over, "Hey, Sonny!" I smiled, "Hey…Alex. I was wondering if maybe…you wanted to go to the dance with me tonight?"

He looked slightly confused. Probably cause I hardly knew him. "Uh, sure."

"Great! I'll meet you there?" He nodded. "Kay, well see you then!" I skipped back to my dressing room.

_~Six hours later~_

I sat in front of my vanity mirror, trying to fix my hair that Tawni curled. She saw me fidgeting, and smacked my hand away from my hair.

"If you keep touching it, it will start to look bad. Leave it alone."

Easier said than done.

She walked back over to her side, maneuvering her pink dress perfectly. **(A/N All pics of dresses on profile)**

She and I had decided to just stay at the studio and get ready. I looked down at my light pink dress that she had picked out for me.

"Are you sure about this, Tawni?" "As sure as I'm pretty." She said, placing a tiara in her hair.

"Okay…"

Maybe this night wasn't going to be so bad. Tawni was going with a Teen Gladiator, Nico was going with a Meal or No Meal girl, and Grady was going to Narnia. At least, that's what he said. And Zora wasn't going at all.

"Ooh!" Tawni squealed, "It's almost time!"

I took out a silver heart necklace from my purse and put it on.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's the necklace my mother gave me. She said that it was her lucky necklace, and now it's mine."

"I don't see why you'd need a lucky necklace, but it's cute!"

"Yeah."

Someone knocked on the door.

"That's my date!" She flittered over to the door, and opened it. There stood a buff guy in a suit. It was kind of weird.

"Ready?" He asked in a deep voice.

She looked over at me and waved, "Toodles!" She took his arm, and they left.

I looked back in the mirror, then at the clock on the wall. It was ten till. Maybe I should get going?

I slipped on my silver (Yes, I like silver) heels, and walked towards Lot four.

I wondered if Chad would be there when I got there…what about Nico…and Alex?

I knew I was there when I heard music. I opened the door, and shyly walked in.

The place was amazing. It looked like an old ballroom. There was a glass chandelier above, and the lighting was dim, which gave the walls a bluish look. A waltz was playing, and many couples were already dancing.

I looked to my left, and saw Nico and his date, and Grady coming in.

"Hey! This isn't Narnia! Aw, come on! Not again!" I heard Grady shout.

I held in a laugh. Same old Grady.

I saw Alex, and walked over, smiling slightly.

"Hey."

"Hey." He gave me a once over, "Hm, not too bad."

"Um, thank you…? I guess?"

"Well, it's just that I kind of expected a bit more from you, you know?"

"No, not really."

"Eh, don't worry about it. You look fine." He held out his hands, and I hesitantly took them and started to dance with him.

Maybe asking him to go to the dance with me wasn't the best idea.

"I need something to drink, I'll be right back." I said, detaching him from myself, and walking over to the food table.

I poured myself a glass of punch, and stood there.

Of course, Chad and his girlfriend arrived a few minutes passed twelve…or as he liked to call it, fashionably late.

I made a face at the dress Penelope was wearing. It was way too short, and the way she was hanging on him? Oh please.

But, the only reason I was judging her like that, was because I was jealous. Really jealous. I wanted to walk in with Chad. But, that wasn't going to happen.

I quietly waved Alex over, so I wouldn't seem dateless.

Chad walked over to us. "Hey, Sonny…Alex."

"Hi."

"Nice party, huh?" He looked around.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"It would better with some dancing." Penelope suggested.

He nodded, and extended his arm out for her. "Shall we?" "We shall." She put her paws on him, and they went out to the floor to dance.

"You want to…?" Alex asked, gesturing towards the dancing couples."

"Fine."

When me and him started dancing, Chad and Penelope danced closed to us. Once he was close enough to me, he whispered in my ear, "Nice date, Monroe."

I made a face. "I could say the same for you."

"Hey, at least my date can dance."

"At least my date is hot."

"At least my date is pretty."

I stopped dancing and looked at him. "What is your problem?"

"What's _your_ problem?"

"You're the one who started it!" I yelled at him.

Everyone around us stopped dancing, even the music stopped and suddenly all eyes were on us.

Chad took my arm, and pulled me aside.

"Chad? What the h-" He put his hand over my mouth. "I'm not kidnapping you. Relax. I just want to talk to you without everybody watching."

"Oh." I took a deep breath.

"Sonny, why are you ignoring me?"

"Why are _you_ ignoring _me_?"

"Only because you were ignoring me!"

"I wasn't ignoring you, Chad. I was just tired of the awkwardness that came up every time we tried to talk."

"It was because of the kiss…wasn't it?"

I coughed, "Almost kiss, you mean." He nodded. "Yeah, it was because of the almost kiss." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe…it was because we didn't kiss…"

"But I think that-" He interrupted me again, but this time with his lips. I smiled and kissed him back. Maybe this night wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**YESH! Long chapter! :D I feel victorious. Anywho, if you want to see their gowns and Chad's tux, go to my profile!**

**Please review guys.**

**OH! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU HAVE ANY! Thanks!**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


End file.
